Karen's Special Cake
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun JACK! Sebagai Istri yang baik tentu saja Karen ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk suami tercinta! Tapi apa? Kue? sayangnya Karen tidak begitu mahir dalam hal masak memasak bagaimana caranya mengatasi hal ini ya? FIRST HMFoT PROJECT! Read if you like


Litte: sorak-sorai "Hallo Minna-san, perkenalkan saya Author yang numpang nongol di Fandom Harvest Moon ini~"

Jack: nongol "Yoroshiku Nee~ *senyum cling cling*"

Karen: nongol di samping Jack "Cuma numpang kan?"

Litte: ngangguk "Yup, kebetulan lagi ada ide untuk menulis Fic di Fandom ini~ Hehehe setelah itu saya _back to habitat_ lagi deh~"

Jack: **Litte Yagami Osanowa ** doesn't own the **Character** she just borrowed them for the story

Karen: Hope you enjoy though~

* * *

**Karen's Special Cake**

**.**

**Jack & Karen**

**.**

**Chasity Farm, Inside the House**

Chasity Farm, nama peternakan yang dikelola dari yang tidak lain adalah Jack Harvinton seorang yang dulunya hanya pemuda biasa yang mengelola peternakan terbuang yang sekarang dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri juga dengan tangannya sendiri membangun kembali peternakan terbuang tersebut dari nol menjadi sebuah peternakan yang ternama sekarang, banyak penduduk kota Mineral yang selalu membicarakannya, bagaimana caranya ia merawat peternakan tersebut dan apa saja yang ia lakukan sampai bisa memenangkan berbagai festival dengan ternak-ternaknya. Ya, Jack memang orang yang terkenal dan sekaligus pemuda yang sangat ramah, Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gelar yang ia dapat sehingga ia tidak merasa sombong dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang, itulah pesonanya, itulah kenapa banyak orang yang menyanyanginya, dan hal itulah yang membuat banyak gadis di Kota Mineral tertarik padanya.

Well, kini nasib para gadis itu memang harus bisa melupakan perasaan mereka pada Jack, lho kenapa? Yah well, karena Jack sudah memilih seseorang yang tepat untuknya, Karen Yuki seorang gadis _cool temperament_ dan anak dari Jeff, seorang pengusaha SuperMarket di kota Mineral yang kini tentunya sudah menjadi , karena mereka sudah menikah dan kalau dihitung-hitung sudah 11/2 tahun pernikahan mereka sekarang.

Seperti biasa Jack selalu pergi bekerja tepat pukul 06.00, dan kali ini Karen sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya.. Apakah itu?

Setelah Jack pergi bekerja, Karen mengamati kalender yang terpasang di dinding dengan raut muka yang serius dan sangat tidak bisa di deskripsikan sama sekali.

Tanggal menunjukkan 15 December (a/n: tanggal Ulang tahunnya make tanggal di kalender, Hohoho) yang dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah berbentuk hati yang menandakan kalau ini bukan hari biasa-biasa saja, karena Karen tahu hari ini adalah Hari Ulang Tahun Jack yang ke-22 tahun (a/n: -,-" kurang tahu berapa sebenarnya usia Jack, jadi saya hanya mengarang)

"Bagaimana ini?.. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" gumam Karen sambil bertopang dagu

Tahun lalu ia sudah menghadiahkan Jack sebuah syal yang sudah 3 minggu lebih ia rajut sendiri dengan tentunya bantuan dari Nenek Ellen juga Elli, meskipun dibilang amatiran dan hasilnya juga tidak seperti syal-syal bagus lainnya, Jack sangat menyukainya dan berterima kasih pada Istrinya atas hadiah yang mengesankan ini.

'_Apapun yang kau hadiahkan asalkan itu berisi semua perasaan hatimu saat memberikannya itulah yang sangat berharga buatku.. Karena itu aku sangat menyukainya karena aku tahu kau membuatnya dengan jerih payahmu sendiri, benar kan?_'

Hanya itulah yang diucapkan Jack saat ia menerima hadiahnya, Dia memang selalu baik dan.. ugh tentunya kata-katanya itu bisa membuatnya terlena kapan saja. Hohoho, kemudian sebuah ide melesat di pikiran Karen.

"Kue! Itu dia! Kali ini aku akan membuat Kue ulang tahun untuk Jack dan bukan cuma itu.. akan aku pastikan ini adalah kue terenak dan terlezat yang pernah ia cicipi!" seru Karen bersemangat tapi kemudian "...Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat kue yah?"

Dum..Dum..Dum Dum! Bagaimana caranya Karen membuat kue ulang tahun special untuk Jack ya?

~10 Minute Later~

**Srak! Srak! Sreeet~!** Bunyi buku-buku di dalam rak yang kini isinya sudah bertebaran dimana-mana, rupanya Karen sekarang sedang sibuk mencari beberapa resep-resep kue yang selama ini ia simpan di rak tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya.

"Hmmph.. Jack paling suka buah Kenari.. jadi aku harus membuat kue yang berbahan dasar kenari juga.." gumamnya kemudian mencari lagi sampai akhirnya "Aha! Ini dia~" ucapnya sambil mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip di sebuah buku

* * *

'**How to Make Chesnuts Cake'**

'**Written by: Litte Yagami Osanowa'**

**Indrigients: **

**Unused cake ½ portion**

**5 Chesnuts or 2 sp Chesnuts**

**20-30 Blueberry**

**150 g Full Cream Cheese **

**Sugar 6 sp**

**1 Yolk from the Egg**

**1 sp Lemon syrup**

**White Cream 200 cc**

**Gelatin powder 10 g**

**Whipping Cream**

**Step to Make: (...)**

* * *

"Hemm.. Bahannya kelihatannya mudah untuk di dapat, tapi aku butuh bantuan untuk memanggang kue ini.." pikir Karen kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya "Benar juga.. akan kuminta Ann untuk membantu~"

Dan setelah itu, Karenpun mengambil tas belanjanya kemudian melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengamankan situasi supaya Jack tidak melihatnya karena itu akan mengacaukan kejutan yang akan ia berikan, setelah dirasa aman, barulah Karen secepat kilat melesat menuju Kota.

**Mineral Town, Supermarket**

**Tring~!** Suara bel tanda datangnya pembeli memasuki sebuah toko

"Selamat da- Oh, Karen.. kau datang mengunjungi Ibu?" ucap Sasha menghampiri anaknya kemudian memeluknya

"Halo Ibu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu~" ucap Karen membalas pelukan sang Ibu tercinta

Sasha tersnyum lembut "Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"..Hari ini Ulang tahun Jack.." Karen memulai di sertai anggukan dari Sasha "..Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya kue ulang tahun yang enak.. untuk itu aku kesini membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.."

Mendengar kata memasak Sasha menatapi Karen dengan tatapan observasi, tidak mungkin kan ia akan membuat masakan untuk Jack well, kalian tahu kan seberapa buruknya _skill_ memasak yang di miliki Karen? Membayangkan Kue yang akan ia masak saja Sasha sudah merinding tapi Jack pernah bilang padanya kalau akhir-akhir ini kemampuan memasak Karen sudah semakin meningkat, tapi apa benar ya?

"Ibu?" panggil Karen

Tersentak dari pemikirannya Sasha hanya tersenyum ragu-ragu "Ah, Maaf sayang.. Kau bisa mengambil bahan yang di butuhkan.." ucapnya

"Benarkah? Aku sayang Ibu~" ucap Karen sambil memeluk Sasha girang kemudian pergi mengambil keranjang dan mulai memilih bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan

"Emm.. Karen, kau tahu cara membuat kue itu nanti?" tanya Sasha hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan putrinya

Memasukan 4 telur di keranjangnya Karenpun menjawab "Tidak tahu.." ucapnya santai

'_Sudah kuduga..._' pikir Sasha

"Tapi setelah ini aku akan ke tempat Ann.. siapa tahu saja dia bisa mengajariku membuat kue.." tambah Karen kali ini membuat Sasha sedikit lega dan menghela napas, syukurlah mungkin saja dengan bantuan dari Ann kue yang akan dibuat Karen akan menjadi sedikit lebih baik (?) ketimbang kue gosong yang dulu sering ia masak sewaktu di rumah.

"Emm.. Yeah.. Semoga berhasil ya.."

"Terima kasih, Bu.."

Dan setelah bahan-bahan yang diperlukan lengkap berkumpul, Karenpun meninggalkan Toko dan berjalan kembali kali ini menuju rumah Ann, Kalau dulunya Ann tinggal di penginapan bersama Ayahnya, kali ini Ann tinggal di perumahan di dekat Gereja bersama dengan Cliff. Yupe, Mereka berdua tentunya sudah menikah sama seperti Karen. Tapi, meskipun sudah menikah tetap saja Ann masih memiliki sifat Tomboy-nya itu, well Cliff sendiri juga tidak keberatan.

"Ah, Karen!" panggil Ann yang kini sedang menyirami tanaman

"Hi, Ann~" sapa Karen sambil melambaikan tangan

Ann menaruh kembali penyiraman di tanah kemudian berjalan menghampiri Karen sambil tersenyum lebar "Tumben sekali kau datang berkunjung.." ucapnya kemudian melirik ke arah belanjaan yang di bawa Karen saat ini "..Jadi, butuh bantuan dengan bahan-bahan itu?" tanyanya

Karen mengangguk dengan rona merah di mukanya, Yupe, kalau soal _skill_ memasak Karen yang kini sudah meningkat itu tentu saja rahasia di baliknya adalah Ann. Kenapa? Karena selama ini Karen belajar semua hala tentang memasak darinya, Ann terkenal sebagai gadis yang pintar memasak mungkin talenta yang diwarisi Doug untuk putri tercintanya.

"Hehehe~ Ayo masuk.." ajak Ann

Dan keduanya memasuki rumah mungil dan sederhana tempat tinggal Ann dan Cliff, Ok, sementara Karen dan Ann sedang sibuk dengan urusannya kita beralih ke lokasi lain yuk~

**Chasity Farm, On The Field**

Kali Ini Jack sedang menyirami tanamannya setelah selesai dengan ternak-ternak yang kini sedang santai-santainya merumput di ladang sebelah yang sudah di penuhi dengan rumput-rumput segar.

Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik dan itu bagus, karena para tanaman membutuhkannya untuk melakukan fotosintetis hoho, selesai menyiram Jack masih punya pekerjaan lain. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada Gray untuk memberinya Berlian yang kemarin ia gali di tambang, rencanannya sih Gray akan menggunakan Berlian tersebut untuk dijadikan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dengan tujuan untuk melamar seseorang, meskipun Gray masih tidak mau memberitahu siapa gadis beruntung tersebut tentunya Jack sebagai sahabat karibnya tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis itu, Para Readers tahu?

Meletakan kembali alat penyiramnya, Jackpun memasuki rumah hanya mendapati kondisi di dalam rumah yang kini sudah sunyi.

"Hmm?.. Tumben sepi sekali di dalam.." gumamnya kemudian berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju dapur "..Karen?" ucap Jack memanggil nama sang Istri

Hening.

Tidak ada respon apapun di dalam.

Menaikan alis heran Jackpun kembali ke ruang tamu "Tumben sekali, biasanya hari ini Karen tidak membantu di Toko.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari kaca tempat biasanya ia menaruh benda-benda antik yang di belinya dari Won dan baru menyadari kondisi rak buku yang bersebelahan dengan lemari dalam keadaan yang berantakan, Jackpun mengambil salah satu buku yang tergeletak kemudian melihat sampul depannya " Apa ini?.. 'Kumpulan resep Kue-Kue Pastry untuk sebuah Perayaan Istimewa'.. Buku Resep?"

Jack menaruh kembali buku tersebut ke dalam rak kemudian mengambil benda yang akan ia serahkan pada Gray dan selanjutnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya Karen lakukan saat ini, pikirannya mungkin Karen pergi ke tempat Ann untuk diajari memasak lagi, well tentu saja sebagi suami yang baik ia tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Istrinya meskipun di depan Karen ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apapun. Hehehe.. Calon Suami yang kudu di tiru.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sebuah pemikiran melintasi Jack yang kemudian berhenti melangkah.

Tunggu, Apa tadi nama buku resep yang ia lihat? _Kumpulan resep Kue-Kue Pastry untuk sebuah Perayaan Istimewa_..

Pernyataan Perayaan yang tertera di buku tersebut sukses membuat Jack berbalik lagi dan kali ini menghampiri kalender yang terpasang di dinding. 15 December, Hari ulang tahunnya..

Jadi, kalau hipotesisnya benar dan semua bukti yang sudah ia lihat pasti saat ini Karen sedang ada di rumah Ann untuk belajar membuat kue untuk ulang tahunnya..

Hemm.. Ketebak semua deh~

Jackpun tersenyum, rupanya cuma dia sendiri yang hampir lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri, Yah well ia juga tidak sabar melihat apa hadiah Karen kali ini padanya. Jackpun segera meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke Kota.

**Ann's House, Kitchen**

"Waah~ Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahun Jack? Aku sama sekali lupa.." ucap Ann sambil mengenakan celemeknya "Ok, Karen apa yang akan kau berikan untuknya sekarang?"

Kali ini Karen sudah mengenakan celemeknya berwarna ungu dengan pita di belakangnya "Aku pikir untuk membuatkan Kue ulang tahun untuknya.."

"KYAA~ Romantisnyaa~.." puji Ann sambil menyenggol Karen yang kini memerah "Jadi kue apa yang akan kita buat untuknya?"

"Ini.." jawab Karen sambil menyerahkan selembar resep pada Ann yang kemudian membacanya berusaha memahami prosedur di dalam resep "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Jack akan menyukainya?"

Ann mengangguk senang "Tentu saja, siapa juga yang tidak akan senang menerima hadiah kue dari orang yang kita cintai? Lagipula kau tahu Jack kan?.."

Karen mengangguk "Baiklah, Ayo kita mulai~"

"Itu baru semangat Karen~ Yeah~"

Dan kedua wanita itupun mulai memasak dengan penuh semangat, dengan cekatan Ann mengajari Karen bagaimana caranya mencairkan krim kemudian mengaduk adonan bolu dengan Krim kemudian menatanya, Karen sedikit menemukan kesulitan disaat mengaduk krim tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dan bahkan mungkin ia akan bisa membuat kue-nya sendiri tanpa bantuan Ann lagi.

"Nah, selanjutnya letakan potongan Blueberry diatasnya.." ucap Ann

Karenpun mengambil buah Blueberry yang sudah di potong itu kemudian meletakannya diatas hiasan whipping cream di atas kue. "Selesai~" ucapnya dengan girang melihat hasil karyanya.

Kue Chesnut ala Karen dengan kolaborasi Ann yang sangat manis dipandang mata dan tentu saja kelihatan enak untuk dimakan Hmm.. Yummy banget deh~

"Kerja yang hebat Karen~" puji Ann menepuk bahu Karen sambil tersenyum lebar "Aku yakin Jack pasti akan sangat suka dengan hadiahnya kali ini~"

"Semuanya tidak akan bisa berjalan lancar tanpa bantuanmu Ann, Terima Kasih sudah mau mengajariku.." sahut Karen

Ann melambaikan tangan "Jangan merendahkan diri~ Sebenarnya niatmu yang sudah mmebuat semuanya sempurna, tanpa niat kue untuk Jack pasti tidak akan pernah jadi~" jelas Ann "Ok, Ayo kita bungkus kue ini untuk di bawa pulang~"

"Yupe~"

**Blacksmith store**

"Selamat sore~" sapa Jack yang kini sudah berada di dalam toko Blacksmith yang dikelola oleh Saibara, kakek Gray dan tentu saja tempat dimana Gray bekerja

"Oh, Jack~ Selamat datang.. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan saat ini?" tanya Saibara yang datang menghampiri, meskipun usianya sudah tua tapi Saibara masih saja aktif dan lincah seperti anak muda kebanyakan

Jack tersenyum kecil menggaruk lehernya "Ah, tidak.. Apa Gray ada Kek?" tanya Jack sopan plus ramah (a/n: Hadeeh~)

Saibara mengangguk kemudian "Gray ada di belakang sedang memoles.."

"Yup, Terima kasih, Kek.." ucap Jack kemudian pergi menuju pintu belakang untuk menemui Gray

Kini yang nampak di hadapan Jack adalah Gray yang sedang memoles sesuatu di tangannya, ukurannya kecil dan bisa terlihat itu adalah kerangka cincin yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Hei, Aku sudah membawa barang permintaanmu.." ucap Jack sambil menunjukan sebongkah berlian bulat di tangannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Gray

Gray mengamati berlian tersebut kemudian tersenyum "Terima Kasih,Jack.. aku merasa bersalah tidak memberikan biaya untukmu setelah memberikan benda mahal ini padaku.." ucapnya

Jack menggeleng "Kau tidak perlu membayarnya lagipula aku bisa mencarinya lagi.. daripada memusingkan hal sepele bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Kau ini benar-benar terlalu baik atau bodoh?" ucap Gray kemudian menunjukan kerangka cincin yang sepertinya terbuat dari platina dan di dalamnya terukir '_J'taime ore no tenshi _' Jack berdecak kagum melihatnya, Gray memang benar-benar sangat ahli di bidang seperti ini "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jack mengacungkan jarinya "Tenang saja, kawan.. Aku yakin Mary akan menyukai hadiahmu ini~" kemudian menutup kembali mulutnya merasa sudah menceploskan sesuatu yang seharusnya rahasia

Seketika itu juga wajah Gray jadi merah karena malu mengetahu Jack sudah tahu sebenarnya siapa yang akan ia berikan hadiah "D-Dari Mana.. Kau.. Tahu?" tanya Gray

Jack mengacungkan dua jari 'V' sambil tercengir "Ayolah Gray, semua orang di Mineral tahu kau dan Mary sudah berpacaran selama 7 bulan.. jadi tidak aneh kan aku bisa langsung menebak.. Hehehe lagipula aku kan sahabat mu masa Aku ketinggalan berita sepenting itu.." jelasnya

"Baiklah-Baiklah.. memang Mary yang akan kuberikan hadiah ini.. tapi.."

"Tapi..?"

Gray menundukan mukanya dan terlihat ia sedang menutupi mukanya yang memerah tidak jelas entah kenapa sementara sobatnya hanya menaikan alis heran "Apa Mary akan benar-benar menyukai hadiah ini?"

Jack menepuk bahu Gray "Tenang saja, kalau itu Mary pasti dia akan menyukai apapun itu hadiahmu Gray.."

"Hmm.. Kau yakin?"

"Dua rius deh~ yang penting bukan hadiahnya tapi perasaan yang kita sampaikan di dalam hadiah itu kan?"

"Kau tahu Jack, darimana kau dapat kata-kata sebagus itu?"

"Err.. yeah, sebuah buku mungkin~ Baiklah, aku harus pergi semoga sukses dengan Mary dan jangan lupa undang aku saat kalian Married yah?"

"**J-JACK**!"

**Outside**

Dan inilah Karen sedang berjalan kembali menuju peternakan dengan kini di tangannya membawa sekotak besar yang didalamnya adalah kue yang kini terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado merwarna biru dilengkapi hiasan pita putih yang besar!

Dengan ceria Karen membawa hadiahnya yang nanti akan diberikan untuk Jack Suami tercinta, Hohoho~ di perjalanan entah ini disebut kebetulan atau apa, Karen mendapati sosok Jack di depan Toko Blacksmith dengan kini Gray yang berlari mengejarnya sepertinya ada yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

Yah, meskipun sudah menikah Jack masih saja bertingkah seperti anak muda pada biasanya dan sering menggoda Gray, Tapi ini gawat! Bagaimana kalau Ia sampai menyadari keberadaan Karen dengan hadiahnya yang ingin dibuat untuk kejutan nanti.

Dengan cepat Karen berbalik arah dan mengambil jalan pintas melalui Peternakan milik Baisley kemudian menuju rumah melewati hutan yah hanya itulah jalan pintas yang aman untuk dilalui.

"Hng?" sepertinya Jack menyadari sesuatu kemudian menoleh kesamping tepat disana tanpa disadari oleh Karen ia sudah bisa melihatnya yang berlari dengan terburu-buru melintasi jembatan dengan kotak besar di tangannya

"Hei, Jack.. kau tidak kembali ke Peternakan?" tanya Gray yang kini sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi sahabatnya yang kelewat lincah ini (a/n: Mank dikata kelinci kali ye? Lompat-lompat gitu tuing~ tuing~)

"Hemm.. Oh, ya aku hampir lupa untuk pulang~ Hehehe.." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala sementara Gray hanya menggeleng

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok~?" ucap Gray melambaikan tangan

Jack menyeringai kemudian berteriak tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup terdengar oleh Gray saat itu "Hooh.. Gray mau NGAPEL ke rumah MARY ni~ ketemu CALON MERTUA~"

**Blush!**

Wajah Gray kini udah 11:12 sama Tomat dengan memendam Amarah dan rasa malu sekaligus kemudian "AWAS KAU JACK!" seru Gray tapi Jack udah keburu kabur duluan

Bener-Bener deh dua sejoli eh salah.. ntar ada yang cemburu lagi..

**Chasity Farm, At Home**

**Blam!**

Sesampai di rumah Karen langsung menutup pintu sambil terengah-engah akibat _sprint _barusan yang benar-benar menguras tenaga lahir batin (a/n: Lumayan turun 3 kilo setiap hari eh? Salah itu mah bahasa Author tiap hari kale!) dengan cepat Karen meletakan kue di atas meja di ruang tengah kemudian bergegas mempersiapkan semuanya dan merapikan buku-buku yang masih berantakan, dugaan Karen sepertinya Jack masih belum tahu apa yang ia lakukan tapi salah, Jack udah tahu dari kapan kali?

"Aku Pulang..." ucap sebuah suara

'_Gawat~ Aku belum selesai mempersiapkan semuanya.. bagaimana ini?_' pikir Karen histeris kemudian berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin dan beberapa gelas kemudian menatanya diatas meja

"Karen..?"

Untuk sejenak Karen berhenti kemudian berbalik mendapati Jack yang kini –_acting innocent-_ sudah ada di depannya sambil menaikan alis heran.

"Ah, Itu.. _Omedetou Tanjoubi_, Jack.." ucap Karen sambil tersenyum

Jack balas tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Aku hampir saja lupa ulang tahunku sendiri.." ucapnya "Terima kasih.."

Karen merangkul tangan Jack dengan mesra (a/n: Hohohoi~) "Ayo kita potong kuenya~" ucapnya riang

"Kau membuat kue juga?" tanya Jack tidak percaya

Karen mengangguk "Karena hari ini special jadi tentu saja harus ada kue kan? Ayo-Ayo.."

Jackpun duduk di depan meja kemudian mulai membuka kotak kue yang ditunjukan Karen, sepertinya hipotesisnya memang tepat, Oh well ia sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil karya kue yang dibuat Karen khusus untuknya.

Dan Tadaa! Ketika dibuka sudah tampak sebuah kue yang indah dengan potongan blueberry juga buah kenari kesukaannya, Karen memang tahu apa yang ia sukai dan ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat senang. Karenpun memotong kue tersebut dan menyajikannya diatas piring kemudian dengan perlahan menyuapi Jack karena ini ulang tahunnya berarti yang berulang tahun berhak mendapat perlakuan istimewa kan?

"B-Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Karen penasaran melihat Jack yang sedang menikmati suapan kue pertamanya takut-takut kalau rasanya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan

Jack tersenyum "..Sangat enak, Kau pasti sudah berusaha keras membuatkannya kan?"

Karen blushing kemudian "Ah, T-Tidak juga.. Syukurlah kalau hasilnya enak.. Aku senang.."

**Cup!**

Sebuah kecupan tepat mendarat di bibir Karen kemudian dengan Jack yang tersenyum lembut padanya "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Karen.. Aku sangat menikmati semuanya.." ucapnya lirih di telinga Karen

Karenpun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jack tersenyum puas "Tentu saja kau harus menikmati semuanya.. Ini kan ulang tahunmu Jack~"

"Ini ulang tahun yang sangat mengesankan.. Aku suka itu~" ucap Jack "Mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Ann.." gumamnya pelan

"Hmm.. Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Ah, t-tidak ada kok.."

"Mau Kue lagi?"

"Tentu, sayang~"

Dan kedua pasangan tersebut menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan menikmati hasil kue buatan Karen yang bisa dibilang sesuatu Mahakarya yang spektakuler karena rasanya yang sangat lezat! Mungkin nanti Karen juga akan membuat kue lagi saat ulang tahun Ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang dan tentunya hal ini akan membuat Sasha terkejut sekaligus bangga mengetahui perkembangan putrinya ini.

Akhir kata, Happy Couple for The Night~

* * *

Litte: "Yey, Finish!"

Jack: bangga "Ternyata w berbakat jadi detektif juga ya, Hahahaha.. seharusnya tokoh utama sinichi kudo di detektif conan diganti dengan nama w.."

Karen: "Apa maksudnya dengan kemampuan memasakku yang jelek? *lirik tajem*"

Litte: merinding "Err.. Yah.. sebaiknya Litte balik sekarang deh.." naik perahu kembali ke Fandom Anime

Jack: lirik Karen "Jadi.. Kita yang closing nih?"

Karen: ngangguk "If you like the story, The Author may apriciate your opinion through the Reviews"

Jack: So Please **Read and Review** for us if you like the story~


End file.
